mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos is a water god, the guardian of the Chao, and one of the two main villains of Sonic Adventure. History Sonic Adventure Chaos was the gentle and loving guardian of the Chao, who let Tikal come near the altar with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. However, Tikal's power-hungry father, Chief Pachacamac, attacked the Chao with his army of echidnas, injuring several of them. This enraged Chaos, turning him into an angry monster. He killed Pachacamac and his army, and was then sealed inside the Master Emerald by Tikal. Many years later, Dr. Eggman released Chaos by shattering the Master Emerald to pieces, intending to use Chaos for his plan to take over the world. Chaos easily defeated Knuckles and made his escape. Somehow, Froggy became possessed by Chaos's tail. When Chaos terrorized Station Square, the cops shot him, to no effect, and ran. Sonic defeated Chaos, who escaped down the drain. At Mystic Ruin, Eggman fed the purple Chaos Emerald to Chaos, and later fed him the white Chaos Emerald. This transformed Chaos into a more powerful form, "Chaos 2". Knuckles defeated Chaos at the hotel in Station Square. Later, Eggman tricked Knuckles, obtained the blue and green Chaos Emeralds, and fed them to Chaos, transforming him into "Chaos 4", a shark-like form. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated Chaos. Eventually Eggman fed the yellow and cyan Chaos Emeralds to Chaos, transforming him into a crab-like creature "Chaos 6". He also fed Froggy to Chaos to restore his tail, from which he was rescued by Big. Sonic defeated Chaos, freezing him and shattering him to pieces. Chaos returned, but Knuckles defeated him the same way, supposedly killing him and releasing the Chaos Emeralds. However, Chaos survived, defeated Knuckles and Eggman, and took the six Chaos Emeralds. He found the red Chaos Emerald in Mystic Ruin and transformed into his ultimate form, Perfect Chaos. He destroyed a city, and when Eggman attempted revenge with the Egg Carrier 2, Chaos easily destroyed it. Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, and he defeated Chaos, using the positive power of the Chaos Emeralds to neutralize the negative energy in Chaos and return him to his old self. Tikal informed him that the Chao he was defending are still alive and living peacefully with the humans. Tikal and Chaos vanished into another dimension. Sonic Heroes Chaos does not physically appear, but Metal Sonic absorbs Froggy and Chocola for Chaos's data, enabling him to become Metal Overlord. Shadow the Hedgehog In the stage "Lost Impact", it's revealed that Professor Gerald Robotnik created experiments called Artificial Chaos, based off Chaos. They went rogue and attacked the ARK, but Shadow helped GUN destroy them. Sonic Forces Infinite created a virtual clone of Chaos, as well as Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Zavok, to fight for Eggman. This Chaos attempted to attack Tails, but was defeated by Classic Sonic, and presumably destroyed. Infinite later created an army of virtual Chaos to fight in the final battle, and they were mass-produced by the thousands by Eggman when he took control of the Phantom Ruby. When the Phantom Ruby was destroyed, so were all the virtual Chaos. Trivia *Chaos is the counterpart to Dragonball Z's Majin Buu, and, to an extent, Evil/Super/Kid Buu. His water form is similar to Buu's rubbery form or ability to turn into a liquid form. While he is not pure evil and turns good like Majin Buu, he absorbs Chaos Emeralds to transform similar to how Super Buu absorbs victims for power, which Majin Buu did in the past. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Adventure bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Male characters Category:Sonic Generations bosses Category:Sonic Forces characters